justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
I Feel It Coming
|artist = ft. |year = 2016 |dlc = |mode = Solo |dg = |difficulty = EasyFile:EasyJD2019.PNG |effort = |nogm = 2 |nosm = |mc = |pc = |gc = |lc = Lavenderhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Bd1eN0GZy5o&feature=youtu.be |mashup = |alt = |pictos = 177https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=043LceKnzKU |kcal = |dura = |nowc = |audio = |choreo = |perf = Jerky JessyFile:Ifeelitcoming bts 1.jpeg }}" " by featuring is featured on . Appearance of the Dancer The dancer is a man. His hair has a piece of it that is dyed pink. He wears a blue buttoned jacket that turns orange during some points of the routine. He wears black pants with orange/blue highlights and dark shoes. Background The background is an area with wave-like shapes with hexagonal patterns. In the beginning part, the room is dark and the insides of the shapes light up green. In the pre-chorus, the room turns pink and squiggle-like shapes float in the air. In the chorus, the room turns dark orange, and circles with hexagonal shapes hover in the air, with the biggest one slowly coming closer to the dancer. Gold Moves There are 2 Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Move 1: Kneel down with your hands on your knee. Gold Move 2: Put both of your hands to the screen and bring them to your body as if you are taking something. This is the final move of the routine. Ifeelitcoming gm 1.png|Gold Move 1 Ifeelitcoming gm 2.png|Gold Move 2 Trivia *''I Feel It Coming'' is the second song by The Weeknd in the series. **It is also the third song by Daft Punk in the series. *"Your legs" is censored. *The final instrumental part of the track is cut from the version of the song (i.e. the radio edit) which was used in the game. *The teaser for I Feel It Coming features a silhouette of the dancer. *''I Feel It Coming'' has the most beta pictograms, with 50. *As seen in the early pictogram sprite, Gold Move 2 was originally not a Gold Move. Gallery Game Files ifeelitcoming_cover_generic.png|''I Feel It Coming'' IFeelItComing 913.png|Avatar ifeelitcoming_cover_albumcoach.png| album coach ifeelitcoming_banner_bkg.png|Banner BKG Promotional Images Ifeelitcoming teaser.gif|Teaserhttps://www.instagram.com/p/BmbM4YJB-if/ Just-Dance-2019-212437.jpg|Promotional gameplay Ifeelitcoming promo gameplay 1.jpg|Promotional gameplay 2 Behind the Scenes Ifeelitcoming bts 1.jpeg|Behind the Scenes 1 IFeelItComing bts 2.jpeg|Behind the Scenes 2 DancersMistake.jpg|Behind the Scenes 3 Beta Elements I feel it coming main.png|Beta pictograms (default colors) Ifeelitcoming beta picto nogm .png|Beta pictogram (not a Gold Move) Others Ifeelitcoming thumbnail us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US) Ifeelitcoming thumbnail uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK) Videos Official Music Video The Weeknd - I Feel It Coming ft. Daft Punk Teasers I Feel It Coming - Gameplay Teaser (US) I Feel It Coming - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplay Just Dance 2019 - I Feel It Coming FULL GAMEPLAY Behind the Scenes I Feel It Coming - Behind the Scenes (US) I Feel It Coming - Behind the Scenes (UK) References Site Navigation es:I Feel It Coming Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Disco Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Songs by Daft Punk Category:Songs by The Weeknd Category:Solo Males Category:Solo Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2019 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2019 Category:Jerky Jessy